The Italians Story (Hetalia)
by Allistar
Summary: The Italian twins, Romano and N. Italy, have a secret they must keep. They promised it to their Grandpa Rome. But what will happen when the German Brothers find out? N. Italy X Germany Romano X Prussia. Oh and btw, I had to fix Chapter 7 because I accidently ( I can't spell, bluargh) put two chapter eights... Sorry. So I put Chapter seven with Chapter six. Thanks for the reviews!
1. Chapter 1

*Chapter One *

"Hey, are they going to be okay? The babies…."

"Don't worry sir, I promise everything will turn out fi-"

The Doctor was cut short by a woman's scream from the other side of the door.

"That's it! Let me through!" Roman Empire said as he pushed the doctor to the side.

"No sir, you'll only make things more-"

"THAT'S MY DUAGHTER AND MY GRANDCHILD!" Roman Empire yelled when suddenly the door opened the nurse came out with two small bundles in her arms.

"Ah! Twins! ",Roman Empire gasped.

He didn't notice but the nurse was crying softly.

"Ma'am," said the doctor, "what's wrong?"

"I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry…" she cried.

"Sorry? About what? The children seem healthy." He said as he plucked them from the nurse and gazed at their soft sleeping faces.

"No. th-their perfect l-little girls.. The-the mother un-unfor-tunatley.." She turned and cried into her dress.

The doctor opened the door and looked inside, "Oh… oh dear."

"What?" asked Roman Empire, "What's wrong? Why-" He stopped when he saw his daughters body in the bloody mess of sheets.

He walked up slowly while still holding the twins and held his daughters wrist. She did not move and her skin was cold, no pulse.

Tears weld up in Roman Empire's eyes. Even with all the grief that weighed him down, he could hear the twin's gentle breathing and feel it against his skin.

The day after the next, he watched his daughters casket be put into the ground. He tried very hard not to cry, to not disturb his granddaughters.

For a three day old newborns, they acted very odd. They seemed aware of what was going on around them. The older of the twins, who had green eyes, watched fiercely at the coffin and tried very hard to get a peek to what was inside. The younger one, with brown eyes not unlike Roman Empires, actually had her eyes open all the way for once. She seemed a little confused, but did not ask anything. They both seemed to know that something very important was taking place.

"Hey, Roman Empire." A voice called from behind.

"Ah, yes, hello Germania. It's nice of you to come." Rome said with a brief nod.

"It would've been rude to not have. I see that the children survived."

"Yes, they are cute aren't they? Must take after my side of the family." He chuckled quietly but then noticed the two young boys by Germania's leg.

"Hey, now I don't think we've been introduced. My names Roman Empire, what's yours?"

The blond haired boy who was obviously the younger one looked at Germania hesitantly but the older one with white hair and red eyes said, "Hi! I am the awesome Prussia! And this is-"Germania knocked him on the head, "Let him say for himself." He looked at the young boy, who really couldn't have been much older than the newborns, and nodded.

The boy stepped forward and looked at Roman Empire with pleasant blue eyes, "Sir, I am Holy Roman Empire."

Roman Empire was quiet, "Now don't tell me you're my replacement or anything. Let me find out for myself." He looked at Germania, "Are they yours?"

"Yes, and unless you didn't figure it out. They are countries."

"Don't talk to me like I don't know anything. Of course I knew that."

Germania looked at the twins and said, "They sure seem to be aware of their surroundings. Only three days old you say?"

"Well, yes."

"I see, this is the exact same way the Prussia and Holy Roman Empire acted."

Holy Roman Empire tugged on Rome's toga.

"Oh yes?"

"Well, sir… I… Can I meet your granddaughters… Sir?" He was having a hard time keeping eye contact and kept looking at the ground.

"Well…. I don't see how it could hurt." And while still holding them he kneeled down and let HRE look at the babies.

The older one seemed a little cold toward him, always hiding into Rome's toga when he tried to get a better look. But the younger one seemed to like him. She even seemed to want to let him hold her. HRE seemed to like her too.

"Okay that's enough of that." Said Roman Empire noticing the bond, "Well Germania, nice to see you again."

"Same to you."

And Rome and the twins watch Germania and his sons walk away.

_Well, if Germania meant what he said, then I guess I have a couple countries to look after._ He thought when he looked down at the two little girls.

A feeling of great love and pride grew in his chest. Then he looked at his daughters grave, _I promise I will do anything to protect you_. And he kissed both of his granddaughters foreheads.

He looked at his daughters grave for a last time, then walked away with a baby in each arm.

"Hey! Just be careful okay!" Roman Empire called to his precious granddaughters as they ran off giggling and playing to the playground.

It was almost a year, and he still didn't have a proper name for them. Apparently he was bad at naming people other than himself.

While watching them run he sighed, "They really are cute aren't they."

"Who? The two giggling little girls with the curls?"

"Hmmm?" Roman Empire turned around and saw a very pretty lady who was pointing at the twins.

"Yes, those two right there." _She's hot. I like hot._

"Oh, are you their father?" She asked.

"Obvious resemblance, huh? But no, I am their grandfather. But I am not married." He said with a devilish smile.

"Oh really." She said batting her eyelashes.

"Yes, hey let me tell you-" and Rome told her about all of his adventurous and about how very strong he was and blah blah blah.

He was about to say something about beds when he heard a child scream from the playground.

Roman Empire turned around and saw a couple of older boys stuffing something down one of the twins throats and dangling the other by her ankles.

"HEY! YOU THERE! PUT. THEM. DOWN. NOW!" Roman Empire yelled while he sprinted towards them.

"Hey is that their dad?"

"He looks ready to murder…"

"Here's an idea. Lets RUN!"

And they ran as fast and as far away as they could.

"YOU LITTLE BRATS! JUST WAIT UNTILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Roman Empire would've chased those kids down in a heartbeat, if he wasn't worried about the well being of his granddaughters.

Rome hurried to his little girls, one had her hands over her mouth and was crying. The other, the one with green eyes, was trying to get the others hand away from her mouth.

"C'mon! Spit it out already! You couldn't have swallowed it!" She said finally pulling the youngest's hand away.

"Swallowed? Swallowed what?" Roman Empire asked nervously.

The younger of the twins was coughing and hacking and crying, she didn't seem ready to say anything. But the older one looked at Rome and explained, "Those boys started picking one us when we were just minding our business. They said something like, "Hey lets pick on the wimpy girls." Or something like that. The bastards."

Being the good grandfather that he was, Rome cut in, "Now now, no need for potty mouthing."

"Yeah, well they deserved it. So then they took sissy and made her eat a worm. And they dangled me by the ankles… Those…. Those…." But she didn't finish, because she was trying really hard not to cry in front of her grandpa.

"Hey, hey. No need to cry." Roman Empire said cradling them in his arms.

The brown eyed girl looked at Roman Empire, "Grandpa... Th- those boys were mean." She was still crying.

"Don't worry. There not here anymore." He held them gently in his arms, "Alright. Lets go home."

Even though Roman Empire seemed calm, he was turmoil on the inside.

_They got bullied? Just because they were girls? If this happened with ordinary boys, what will happen when grow and meet other countries? Seriously? Will… Will they be bullied like today? Get captured by some pedophile country and get used? No… Never… I will not let that happen… But… what if I'm not there to make sure of that. _Roman Empire may not admit it, but he knew he was getting weaker. He couldn't get the name of Germania's kid out of his head, "Sir, I'm Holy Roman Empire." He was scared. _If, if that kid is to be my replacement. Then I have to think of a plan._

And so he did.

That night before tucking the two girls into bed, he said, "Girls. I think I finally have thought up some good names for you."

"Really?" They asked in excitement. They've been looking forward to this for a long time now.

Roman Empire nodded. He looked to the younger one and said, "Your name is Feliciano Veneziano Vargas." He looked at the older one, "Your name is Lovino Romano Vargas. You are Southern Italy and Northern Italy."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a sec." said Lovino, "Aren't those kind of, _boys_ names?"

"Yes." Said Roman Empire, "And that brings us to something I want you two to do for me." He gave them very serious looks, "I'm not going to be here forever, to protect you."

"BUT-" The twins started.

Rome cut them off, "And after the events today, I took that into consideration. I don't want you two to suffer in life, to be torn apart or thought to be weak. And I thought of a way that might give you a better chance in life then the way you are now." He sighed, "From now on, I want you two to pretend to be boys."

"BUT-" The twins started again.

Again, Roman Empire cut them off, "This is something I wish you to do. A favor for me…"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why?"asked Lovino, "Why do we have to do this, huh? Are we not good enough for you the way we are? What? Did you want boys instead of girls?" Tears were now running down her face, "Why?... why?..."

"Lovino…" Whispered Feliciano.

Roman Empire scooped his beloved granddaughters in his arms and held them close, "Why?... Because I want you safe."

That night, the twins slept with Grandpa Rome. To scared about what might happen, if they woke up and he wasn't there.

Roman Empire did not sleep well. He looked at his granddaughters to make sure they were asleep before finally crying softly, so he would not wake them.


	2. Chapter 2

*Chapter Two *

"NOoooooo! Please!" Screamed Chibitalia. But no matter how much she screamed, she could only watch her twin sister be taken away from her.

"Feli! Be strong! Don't forget Grandpa Rome!" ChibiRomano yelled to Chibitalia. And soon enough, she was gone.

"But-but…" Chibitalia started crying. It was something she couldn't quiet control. And this was her sister, the only one she could really rely on.

After Grandpa Rome took Chibitalia and ChibiRomano back to raise them. Everyone else that she knew changed. They all became great big bullies. Even Holy Roman Empire. Which she remembered she used to be good friends with. So the sisters usually stayed together.

"Italy?" It was Holy Roman Empire. He seemed concerned.

"Holy Rome! They-They took Romano! They- they." She couldn't finish. She wanted to tell HRE she was a girl, but she couldn't. No one was allowed to know.

So, instead she cried.

"Italy, I-I'm sorry. I knew how close you two were. I-" He didn't finish either. Because even though Italy and Romano told no one, HRE thought very strongly that she was a girl. And he liked her very much.

"Alright, Italy. Time to work." Came Austria.

"Oh… alright Mr. Austria sir." So she took her push broom and started doing her chores.

That night, just after dinner, she was trying to find a good place to take a nap. So she searched and finally found a shady tree.

"Well, this is better. I guess." Chibitalia laid down and tried to fall a asleep. But when she closed her eyes, she would see Grandpa Rome or Romano. Soon enough she started crying.

"Excuse me. Why are you crying?" said a soft voice.

Chibitalia, in all of her frustration and grief, pretty much spewed her secret, "I'm crying because my Grandpa's dead and my twin sister was taken away from me!" Realizing to late what she said she covered her hands over her mouth, still hiccupping.

"Twin sister? Are you a girl? Why are you wearing boys clothing then?" asked the nice lady.

Chibitalia did not answer, she just hiccupped and tried not to cry.

The woman sighed, "Well then. I guess I'll just have to give you some of my clothes then." She stuck her hand out, "My name is Hungary."

Chibitalia was surprised by her kindness and took her hand. "My name is Italy."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Italy. Come with me, I live with Mr. Austria and Holy Roman Empire."

"Really? So do I." She said. And she was happy that someone found out her secret.

It had been some time since Italy moved into Holy Roman Empires house. She was content with her life, even though the food sucked and she was constantly scolded. But other than that life was pretty good.

"Holy Rome! Holy Rome!"

Italy was looking everywhere for her friend. Even though he was scary sometimes, he was actually really nice to Italy. She thought he was very kind. And she had some great news to tell him.

"Holy Rome! I have something great to tell you!"

She turned a corner and saw him with another boy. This one was much taller than him and had white hair.

"Hey, there brother. It's been too long." Said the taller one.

"Yes, it has been. It's good to see you."

"Excuse me? Holy Rome." asked Chibitalia. She knew this was his brother, he had even mentioned him once or twice. But she just couldn't wait to tell Holy Roman Empire her news.

"Ah. Italy, is, uh, something wrong?" asked HRE.

"Hey, awesome. Is this your little girlfriend?" Said the other boy.

"AHHH! No it-it's not like that at all, uh!"

"Uhm, if this is a bad time I guess I can tell you later." She liked HRE, but like I said earlier, he could be scary.

"What? No, I mean. *sigh* what is it?"

"Well, Spain is coming over with Romano for a play date! I'm going to see my sister again!" Italy was so happy she even twirled a little.

"Ah, yes. Good for you." Holy Rome said. Then turned to look at his brother, "No funny business okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll try to keep my awesomeness in check."

Just then the door bell rang.

"Ah! That must be them!" and she ran as fast as she could to the door.

Austria had beaten her to it, "Ah, yes. Hello Spain. I see you brought Romano."

"Lovino?" Chibitalia asked peaking around the door.

And there she was, her sister whom she hadn't seen in who knows how long.

"Feli-?" she asked looking around but got hugged by her sister so hard that she could hardly breath.

"Feli! Can't- Breath!" Lovino choked.

"Oh, sorry." Chibitalia let go.

"Jeez. Don't do that again. Okay?" then she saw her clothes.

"Italy?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you-"

But Spain interrupted, "Ah! Look how cute you look Italy! All dressed up like a maid!"

Romano muttered something about "bastard" but that's all Chibitalia could make out.

"All right. Come on. I have snacks in the parlor." Said Austria.

They were all walking down the hallway. Spain and Austria were in a deep conversation so Romano saw this opportunity and took it, "Why are you dressed like a girl. Don't you remember? Where supposed to act like boys." She whispered.

"I know." Whispered Chibitalia, "But Hungary gave these clothes to me. And then through-out all of my other clothes."

"Why?"

"Well…"

"Here we are." Interrupted Austria.

The Parlor was decorated just for guests, and the table in the middle was full of delicious looking pastries and steaming pots of tea.

Even though it didn't have pasta or tomatoes, it sure looked better then the stuff they'd been eating.

"We… can finish that later." Said Romano, "But first…"

And Romano and Chibitalia both dug right in. Stuffing their faces with all kinds of wonderful pastries and sipping refreshing tea.

"Aahh, that was good." Said Romano satisfied.

"Yeah, sure was." Agreed Chibitalia.

"YOU ATE EVERYTHING!" Said Austria and Spain.

Sure enough, the table was completely clear of food besides a few crumbs.

"Yes, yes we did. And every little pastry was delish!" said Romano.

"Well I'm glad you liked it, but seriously, how can two little kids eat that whole table?" said Austria.

"Wish I could've had some." Said Spain, teary eyed.

"Well, Romano. What did-" started Chibitalia, but was interrupted by a the Grandfather clock which was dinging.

"Well, look at the time." Said Austria, "Spain, if you wish to get home before dark then I recommend you start heading off. Don't want another tango with Turkey do you?"

Spain gulped, "Yeah, guess you're right. C'mon Romano. Let's go home."

"But-" started Romano.

"No buts. Move."

Romano gulped, "Yes sir. Bye Feli."

"Bye Lovino…" said Chibitalia.

Later that day, Chibitalia was drawing a picture of squirrel when HRE appeared behind her.

"Wow, Italy. Your really good at drawing."

"Yeah, I guess." She sighed.

What's wrong?" he asked sitting down beside her.

She sniffed, "Romano came, we talked a little but she had to leave before we really started having a conversation."

"Yeah, I watched her leave. My brother seemed interested in Romano. That worries me." He said frowning.

"Romano's tough." She said.

"Tough?"

"Tougher than me." She said defensively.

"Alright, I'll make sure to warn my brother than." He said laughing.

_He's laughing?_ Thought Chibitalia, than she smiled and started laughing too. And they just sat there and laughed and laughed until they couldn't laugh anymore.

Italy was sitting in her bedroom, crying.

_Don't worry. I'll come back for you! I promise! When this war's over, I'll come to get you!_

Those words echoed in her head.

_How long has it been? Since you said that?_ She thought.

Italy had just woken from another dream of him. Ever since the day he left, she'd had dreams of him all the time. Some of them good, some of them bad, and most of all they were all sad.

She hugged her pillow close to her, _I miss you, all the time._ His face flashed through her head. _I wonder, what would you look like, if you were still alive._ Another image of a grown Holy Roman Empire flashed through her mind. She held the pillow closer_ I miss you._

There was a knock on the door.

Italy hastily put on a baggy shirt and said, "Come in."

Her boss came in and said, "Italy, the Germans are looking for you. They want to take you prisoner ."

"What? Why?" she asked.

"They think you might be a good resource and this place is just too obvious to hide you in."

"Then what are we going to do?" she asked scared.

"Don't worry, we have a plan." He said reassuringly.

"I'm sorry, but this the stupidest plan ever." She told her boss while he was starting to nail the box together.

"It is not. Besides what's the chance they'll find you?"

"I guess you have a point." She said, then the box was shut and she was left alone.

_This is the stupidest plan ever._ She thought glumly in the dark.

She had almost fallen asleep when she heard a deep voice saying, "What is this?" and the box was knocked on by something big.

_Oh NO! They're here! Quick! Quick! Think of something._(No matter what people think. Italy just plays dumb)

"Uhhh. I am the Tomato fairy!" she said in her boy voice. _Tomato fairy? *face palm*_

"Say what?" the other voice said.

"I am here to bring Tomatoes to everyone." She said again.

"You're not fooling me." The voice said and the lid of the box was starting to get ripped off.

"NO! NO! Don't do that! If you do that then-"

Too late, the lid was ripped off and she was pulled by the scruff of her neck out of the box.

_Holy Crap! Think. Think. Think._

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" she cried. _That's it, play weak and maybe he won't kill you_.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! I'M JUST A VIRGIN! You wouldn't kill a virgin would you? PLEASE JUST DON"T KILL ME!"

"What? I'm not going to kill you." The voice said.

"Really?" and Italy risked opening her eyes.

And it was like she was in another one of her dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

*Chapter Three *

_I can't believe that jerk Austria gave me away to bastard Spain._ ChibiRomano thought while she tried to do her chores. _Why'd he do that, huh? _She knocked over a potted plant._ Oh, that's right. I'm too freaking clumsy._ She sighed and tried to clean the mess she made. _I wonder if Feli is alright._ She couldn't help thinking of her sister getting picked on and abused. _I hope she doesn't get hurt._ Then she got very frustrated, "THAT STUPID SPAIN TAKING ME AWAY FROM MY SISTER! HOW DARE HE-"

"Sister?" said a voice said in the doorway.

Romano froze and looked around slowly at Spain with his arms full of tomatoes.

"Romano, are you a girl?" asked Spain.

Romano turned around hastily and said, "No."

Spain put a hand on Romano's shoulder, "Are you lying to me?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Spain got up and looked at the mess of dirt on the floor, "Well then. Clean this up, and no more yelling at the ceiling. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

The door closed and Romano sighed with relief, "I've got to be more careful."

"Hey! Spain! Bastard! Where the hell are you?" yelled Romano throughout Spain's home.

Just then Spain's boss came out and said, "Please stop your yelling."

Romano was very awkward around her. She learned that boys acted weird around girls. They would do something called "flirting". She learned most of this by watching Grandpa Rome, and even memorized a few of his tricks.

Romano tried very hard to be a convincing boy. So when there were pretty girls around she would "flirt" even though it made her sick. She decided she did not like Spain's boss for that very reason.

"I'm looking for Spain, chica." She said, _Why the hell do I do this again. It feels so wrong._

"Yes, he said something about talking to Austria about trading you for North Italy.

"He _what?_" But Romano didn't wait for a response. She was running to the front door _He heard. He heard. He heard me say Italy was a girl. And I said I wasn't. He couldn't be getting Italy just so he could-_

"Hey, I'm home." Spain said coming through the door.

"WHY YOU BASTARD!" Romano screamed as she punched Spain several times. _You pervert! Bastard! I hate you! _She noticed North Italy was not with him_ Thank God you didn't get Feli or I would kill you, burn you, and dance on your grave!_

Spain said something but she didn't hear. She was too into her own thoughts. Then he saw the mess, "Romano you lazy bum clean this mess up!"

That was another thing she learned from watching men's behavior. Laziness.

"Alright, I'm heading off." Romano said to Spain. _I can't believe I'll be able to see Italy again! _

"Romano. Are you sure you'll be alright? Going to see Italy by yourself?

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

_I don't want your pervert person anyway near my little sis._

"Well okay, then. Just be careful."

But Romano was already not listening. She was walking along until she heard a couple men fighting behind her.

"Huh?" she turned and saw Spain and France fighting.

_Oh no! It's the pedo's!_

And she ran as fast as she could into the forest.

"Spain… He-he's the Pedobear."

Romano decided to take a breather near the pond.

_Why does everyone always have to bully us. I know it's because they want Grandpa Rome's bloodline. But I'm not strong or brave. Neither is Feli. And I wasn't even his favorite. I look almost nothing like him. Everyone likes Italy more than me. But she's also the only one I can talk to. I just feel… so alone…_

"Chirp chirp chirp chirp chirp."

"Huh?" Romano turned and saw the yellow bird in the tree. It was chirping loudly and obnoxiously.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, huh? Making fun of me? Huh? What is it?" She yelled at the bird, until a big shadow covered her.

"Well, well. Isn't it Romano."

The yellow bird flew away to its owner. A white haired boy with red eyes.

"Aha! There you are Gilbird! My little awesome bird!" The boy gloated. But the bird was acting strange, it was circling his head and tugging at his clothes as if he wanted him to fallow him.

"Hey, what is it?" he asked and the bird flew away.

"Okay, whatever, My awesomeness will follow you."

Gilbird led Prussia to a road, where Spain was freaking out looking for something.

"Hey Spain." Prussia called.

"Oh, hello Prussia. Can't talk right now. Have you seen Romano anywhere?"

"Romano?" asked Prussia, "Sorry, my awesomeness does not remember."

At the word Romano, Gilbird started chirping wildly and wizzing through the air.

"But I think my little awesome buddy knows."

Spain looked at Gilbird, "Can you show me where Romano is."

Gilbird chirped and started flying towards the forest.

Romano and Prussia came to a forest clearing and saw Turkey holding Romano and gloating about how easy it was to capture him.

"Holy cow, its Turkey." Spain trembled behind a tree.

"Yeah, this looks bad." Prussia said.

"Spain I can smell you. Get your Bastard butt out here and help me." Said Romano.

"Gyah!" Spain cried, "W-well I g-guess I have no choice." He said getting ready to jump from behind the tree.

"No!" said Prussia, "You'll only get slaughtered."

"Do you have a better plan?"

"Actually. I have an AWSOME plan!"

"Okay so I just send the bull out to demolish Turkeys wagon then save Romano?" asked Spain.

"Awesome, huh?" Prussia was about to walk away when he asked, "By zah way. Where was Romano going anyway?"

"Oh, he was going to visit his twin at Holy Roman Empires house." He said offhandedly.

"Alright, zhen. Hope my awesome plan works!" And he left thinking, _Maybe uns time to visit my little brother._

"I can't believe it. I finally get time to talk Feli and I was too busy stuffing my face to talk to her." Romano said in her bed, "And why was she wearing a maids dress? She said that Hungary gave them to her. Could it be that she found out?" Romano turned on her other side, "Well, I guess as long she doesn't tell anybody it's not much of a problem."

She tried to sleep but found it a little hard. She remembered the boy she met leaving HRE house.

_"Hey zhere! I am zeh awesome Prussia!" _

What was his problem?

Not only was he more than a little weird but his eyes and hair were crazy. White hair and red eyes? Where do you find that in nature?

Romano fidgeted, but she couldn't help notice that he was a little handsome, besides his wacky personality.

She yawned. _Who knows, maybe we'll meet again._ And she fell asleep.

-ding ding ding-

"Aw, I'm up I'm up!" Lovino Vargas stretched out and hit her clock.

"Bastard clock…." She muttered.

_Wow, I say bastard a lot don't I?_

But she couldn't complain about the time. This was her first World Council. And she had to look presentable.

So she hurried to the shower and got out her special shirt.

This shirt she had specially made to match her skin tone and physique. It was made so she could hide her boobies better and look more like a boy.

"Don't worry Grandpa Rome. I won't let you down." She said putting it on. She looked in the mirror.

"Wow. I guess I do look like a boy. I hope Feli remembered to put hers on. Don't want her to screw anything up."

So she put her best suit on and headed out the door.

_It's okay, just breath. No need to sweat through your favorite suit._

She had arrived at the World Council and started to take a seat.

"Hey! Romano!" an odd male voice rang.

"Hmm?" Romano turned and there was Italy waving her hand like an idiot and running towards her.

"Wait, Italy DON'T!" but it was too late because Italy had her arms around her and hugging her close.

"LET ME GO! Seriously this is weird!" Romano said looking around. Everyone else seemed very confused to why two grown "males" were hugging each other in public.

"Italy, everyone is _watching_." She said.

"Oh, sorry." Said Italy letting go.

"Oh, it's you Romano." Said Germany who turned up beside Italy.

"Romano! You remember Germany don't you?" asked Italy in her poor excuse of a boys voice.

"How can I forget. You talk about him all the time." She muttered

Romano was jealous of Germany. Though she would never admit it. She thinks that Germany has taken her sister away from her. Who is really the only person she could talk to.

"Well, okay! I'm just going to sit next to you 'kay?" she asked.

"Sure, whatever." She muttered.

"Yay!" she plopped in her seat and turned to Germany.

"Hey, isn't your brother supposed to come today?"

_Brother? You mean there are two Potato Sucking Bastards?_ Romano thought.

"Vwell yes. I don't know vwhere he mi-"

"HEY! CHECK IT OUT! MY AWESOMNESS HAS RETURNED!"

"Wait a sec." Romano said, "I know that voice." And she turned to see the boy that she met at Holy Roman Empires house.


	4. Chapter 4

* Chapter Four *

"It's nice of you to come over Romano!" said Italy holding the door open for her sister.

"Yeah, I know." Romano said holding her bags. "Nice place I guess." She said looking around.

"Yeah! I cleaned up just for you!" she was starting to sound more like a girl with every syllable.

Romano took her hand and clamped it over her sisters mouth, "Don't start talking like a girl unless we are alone." She whispered.

"But we are! No one else lives here except me."

"Oh, okay then." Romano said letting go of her sister.

Romano dropped her bags and stretched, "It's nice to feel free again!" she said in her normal voice.

"I know. Its hard pretending to be a boy." Sighed Italy. But then she put that big smile on her face and skipped to the kitchen.

"I made pasta! Do you want some?" Italy asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure, sounds good." Romano answered, "Oh! Make sure it has lots of tomato sauce."

"Got it!"

No matter how they acted in public, Romano did love her sister. She just frustrated on how poorly she acted like a boy.

Italy came with two heaping piles of pasta with lots of cheese and tomato sauce.

"It's hot." She warned.

Too late.

"AHHH! FAHK! MY MOUTH!"

"I warned you." Italy said blowing steam off her pasta.

It was silent for a few moments while Romano was trying to cool off her scolded tongue with ice water.

"Hey sis! Guess what happened! " Italy said.

"Yeah?" asked Romano stuffing a forkful of pasta in her mouth.

"Last night I dreamed of Grandpa Rome! That he visited me in my sleep and said he loved me and he missed me! And this morning? I even woke up before Germany!"

"Funny, I had a dream like that too- Wait a sec, HOW"DE YOU KNOW YOU WOKE UP BEFORE GERMANY?"

"Well… I kinda got a little scared sleeping by myself so while he was sleeping I climbed in bed… with him…"

Romano was dead silent. "You. What?"

"I promise, he doesn't know the secret. And I got up before he did so I bet he didn't even know I was there."

"But-"

"Romano, you said you had a dream like that? Can you tell me?" asked Italy.

Romano decided to let it drop, "Sure why not. Last night I dreamed the Grandpa Rome came to visit me, and he told me he was proud of me and that he loved me. And that when the time comes I shouldn't think too much about it and just do I what I feel is right. Whatever that means."

Italy stared at her like she was stupid.

"What?" asked Romano.

"Oh, nothing." Said Italy leaning over her plate to hide her smirk.

That night the two sisters sat in the roof to watch the sunset.

"Hey... Romano?" Italy said.

"Yeah Feli?"

"Do you remember when we had that playdate, a long time ago?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you remember that boys house that I lived in?"

"Yeah, it was torture to actually get there."

"Really? How?"

"Oh, never mind."

Italy looked at her sister than back at the sunset.

"That boys name was Holy Roman Empire. Do you remember him?"

"Yeah, we met before."

"Well, I love that boy."

Romano's eye brows raised, "Really."

"Really…"

Romano looked at her sister, "But?"

"But, he left a long time ago. He said, he said he would come back for me. But he never did." She brought her knees up to her chin.

"Oh, I'm so sorry-"

"But I see him in his eyes."

"What?" asked Romano.

"I-I see Holy Rome… in Germany's eyes. Do you think? That just maybe? That he just might've forgotten me? And grew up to be Germany?"

Romano looked at the sunset.

"Well, I don't have a lot of experience with boys…"

"Besides Spain."

"Spain's the Pedobear."

"Oh, right."

Romano chuckled, "But, do you have the same feelings for Germany that you had for Holy Rome?"

Italy looked far off into the distance, "Yeah. I do."

"Then don't lose hope."

The twins looked at each other.

"Jeez that was corny wasn't it?" asked Lovino.

"Yeah, sorry." said Feliciano.

And they laughed together, something they hadn't done since they were kids.

"Lovino?"

"Wh- what? Who's there?"

"Its me! Italy!"

Romano turned on the bedside light and stared at her sister, "Italy, its midnight, what do you want?"

"I… I had a nightmare."

Romano stared at her in disbelief.

"You're a grown woman."

"Yeah. But it was still scary."

"But, but." She stared at her sister, who was now giving her the puppy eyes.

"Oh, God help me. Get in."

"Yay!"

Italy snuggled in and looked at her sister.

She waited a few moments and said, "Romano?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Do you have someone you like a lot?"

Romano was silent until she said, "Italy, its late lets just sle-"

"Is is Spain?"

"WHAT? Hell no. He's like my Bastard-Pedo uncle!"

"Okay then…"

Just when Romano was about to fall asleep-

"Is it… Prussia?"

"What?"

"Prussia. Is it him?"

"Feli, I'm uncomfortable talking about this with you whi-"

"So it is?"

"Wha- I never said that!"

"It is isn't it?"

"C'mon stop acting childish."

"Oh, so it _is!_"

"Feli sto-"

"I'm going to go call him." She said getting out of bed.

"FELI I SWEAR IF YOU PICK UP THAT PHONE!"

"HAH! I new it!"

"NO! Its just that its midnight and he's going to pissed and you'll start crying and blah blah blah-"

"Okay then, I'll go to his house."

"What? NO! Last time you tried to visit Germany's house, Switzerland chased you from his place to _France_!"

"Than give me a straight forward answer. Okay?" said Italy opening the door.

"Okay! You want to know that badly? The truth is I Don't Know my feelings for him. Okay?" Romano put her head in her hands.

"I don't know, okay? Besides he thinks I'm a boy."

Italy sat down next to her and patted her back.

"Romano?"

"What?"

"You want to know something?"

"I'm afraid to ask."

"Germany knows I'm a girl."

Dead silence.

"He knows _WHAT?"_


	5. Chapter 5

* Chapter Five *

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID HE DIDN'T KNOW!" Romano screamed ready to strangle her sister.

"When - I - said – that- he - didn't - but - when - you - went - to - the - bathroom - I - ran - over – to - his - house - to - tell – him – because - I - love - him - and - I think - its - wrong – to – keep – him - in - the - dark – just – listen - to – me – for - a - second – and – please - don't – kill - me!" squealed Italy ready to run for the exit.

Romano stared at her sister, "Damn, I hate it when you use that whole fast-talk thing on me. Bastard."

Italy was trembling, she loved her sister but like a lot of people she knows she gets scary when she's angry.

" S-so your not going to hurt me?"

"No." she said, "I guess we couldn't keep it a damn secret forever."

Italy nodded, "Romano?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to hear how I told Ludwig? I want to know if I did the right thing."

"Yeah sure whate- wait, who the hell is Ludwig?"

"Ludwig is Germany's first name."

Romano was about to say something to make herself feel better but thought against it, "Okay. Go ahead."

"Okay! So I headed to Germany's house as soon as I heard the bathroom door close. I ran as fast as I could but I made sure to stay away from Switzerland's house and before I knew it I was at Germany's front porch. I was really out of breath when he opened the door so he was really confused, right. And he asked me, "Italy, what are you doing? Its late, and why are you out of breath?" and I said, "Germany I have something to tell you! Its really _really_ important!" and he said, "Can't this wait till morning?" and I didn't notice it until then but he was in his boxers and in his under shirt so he must've been sleeping so I said, "Sorry if I woke you up but no!" so I went into his house and collapsed on his couch because I was really tired and my legs felt like pasta noodles." Italy took a deep breath and continued, "So he sat down on the table in front of me and asked, "What is it?" and I was nervous and I couldn't quiet look at him bit I told him about Grandpa Rome and how he told us that we have to pretend that we're boys so we wouldn't be used and-"

Romano cut in, "So you told him _everything_?"

"Si, everything! And he kept looking at me like I was crazy and when I finished talking he was really quiet and then he looked at me and said, "So all those times I thought I walked on you naked you really weren't?" and I was like, "Yup!" and he put his head in his hands and sighed. I thought I said something I probably shouldn't have and was about to apologize when he looked at me and said, "Why are you telling me this?" and I said, "Because…I'm not sure." I just couldn't go out there and tell him, "Hey Germany I'm a girl and I think that I love you!" that would be coming on too strong wouldn't it?"

"Well yeah-"

"So he was quiet again. And then he said, "How do I know your not lying to me?" and I thought about it and said, "Because I'm not?" he stared at me and I was afraid that he didn't believe me so I said, "I can prove it!" and I really quick took of my shirt."

"You did _what?_"

"Don't worry I kept my bra on." She said dismissively, "And his face got really red and he turned his face away and said, "I see. So… I guess your not lying then." And I was like, "'Course! Why would I lie to you?" and he looked at me and I was afraid he might give me a lecture but he just got up and handed me a shirt. He looked at me and said, "I'm sorry if I ever hurt you." And then he looked outside and said, "Are you sure you'll be able to get home safe?" and I said, "Si! I'll just pretend I'm running away from England or something." And he laughed and I laughed and we both laughed." Italy sighed.

Romano stared at her sister, "So, what do you think he thinks of you now?"

"Well, I hope now we'll become a little closer." She thought for a second, "I hope he doesn't mind me sleeping in his bed."

"Pffffft" Romano smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So after we laughed together I put my shirt on and a good thing too because Prussia ran in the room with a sword shouting something about, "My awesomness will rain awesome terror on anyone who dare break into my awesome home!" Or something like that anyway."

"Pffffft. Hahahaha!" Romano laughed.

"No, really! And when he saw Germany and me he put his sword down and said, "Oh, its just Germany and Italy. Gee, now I feel stupid."

"He said that? Really?"

"Si! It was actually both scary and hilarious at the same time!" said Italy giggling, "And Germany was really freaked out because I told him he couldn't tell anyone our secret so he stared at Prussia and then at me and he told me it was time I went home. So I did."

"So… that's it then?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Well, if that's it then I think its time to get some sleep." Said Romano getting back into bed.

"Okie!" said Italy getting into bed with Romano.

"Hey! No! I'm still mad about you telling Potato Sucker that we're girls."

"But! But I thought since you were laughing and all that-"

"No! Sleep in your own bed."

"But-"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Do you want to sleep with me and then when I dream about how you told Potato Sucker that we're girls then accidently strangling you in my sleep?"

"Well, no."

"Then go."

Italy stared at Romano, obviously upset. Then she turned around and started to go to her own bed.

"Feli?"

"Lovino?"

"Buonanotte."

Italy smiled, "Buonanotte."

"So, Germany." Said Prussia putting his sword up, "What vwas little Italy telling you about?"

"Oh, nothing really." Said Germany _Damn, I hope he didn't hear that._

Germany mind was going a million miles a minute. How was it that he knew Italy for so long but didn't even think about the prospect that Italy might be a girl? He always just thought Italy was a little odd. Nothing like what he saw today.

_And she just took her shirt off in front of me? Was she trying to tell me something, other than what she was telling me?_ He thought.

For some reason when he envisioned Italy in her bra he just kept smirking. So he put his hand over his mouth and tried to get the picture out of his head.

"Hey, brother."

"Hmmm. Vwat?" he said snapping out of his trance.

"You… ever think about women?"

"Vwat?"

"You heard me."

"Vwell, yes. But. I don't have enough time to get into a relationship."

He just couldn't get the picture of Italy out of his head._ Jesus, I'm a pervert._

"Vwell, vwat if it was… someone you already saw regularly?" Prussia asked making eye contact with his brother.

Germany narrowed his eyes, "And who, would that be?" _He couldn't have overheard… could he?_

"I don't know." Prussia said shrugging and turning around to make a cup of coffee. "Vwait, I think there is… one." Prussia said looking out the window.

Germany was starting to sweat._ If he knows and tells the Italy, she might think that I told him. She said not to tell anyone._

"Now, vwhat did she look like again…" said Prussia, "Oh, that's right. Brown hair..." Prussia was starting to look at Germany, "Brown eyes." Prussia was starting to walk over to the living room, "A… childish voice."

Germany watched nervously while Prussia picked up a picture frame and walk over to him.

"Yes, that's right. She had un accent. What kind though…" Prussia was now right in front of Germany. Germany looked at the picture frame and realized it was the same one he put the picture of Japan, Italy, and himself.

"Oh, I give." Said Prussia putting the photo down on the table in front of Germany.

Prussia put his hand on Germany's shoulder, "Gute Nacht." And left.

Germany turned and watched Prussia's smirk vanish when he turned to go to bed.

Germany looked back at the table and picked up the picture. Sure enough it was the picture of the Axis.

_He knows._


	6. Chapter 6

* Chapter Six *

"Hey Germany!"

"Oh, ah. Gutentag Italy." Said Germany.

Italy skipped to Germany and smiled, "I heard that you're going against England in the national soccer tournament!"

"Ah, yes, Vwell." Germany looked over to his stack of paperwork, "Lets just hope the octopus decides we'll actually _win _this year."

"Hey! Brother dearest, don't go around jinxing our good luck!" Prussia said walking over, "I mean its _England_! Lets just pray that he's as bad at soccer as he is at cooking."

"Yes, vwell." said Germany taking a closer at a soccer rulebook.

"Don't worry!" Italy patting Germany's arm, "I'm sure you'll do great."

"Uhm, yeah, thanks." Sad Germany trying to hide his blush.

Prussia snapped his fingers and began digging into his pockets, "Itachan, I almost forgot." He pulled out a couple tickets out of his pockets, "Here's some tickets to the game. One for you and your brother dearest." He handed them to Italy.

"Oh. Thank you Prussia!" she said taking them, "I promise I'll make Romano come some way or another."

Prussia smile genuinely, "That sounds great Itachan."

Germany looked at Italy, "I… uh…" he looked down.

"Don't worry Germany!" said Italy, "I promise we'll come and wish you good luck."

"Oh, uh… Yeah. Thanks."

Prussia smiled, "Vwell. See you later Itachan."

"Romano! Romano!"

"Hey, Jerk. Don't do that!" Romano jumped.

"Oh sorry. Hey, Romano I have something to give you!" said Italy jumping up and down.

Romano sighed, "Well what the hell is it Veneziano?"

Italy pulled out the tickets given to her by Prussia.

"What the hell are those?"

"Prussia gave them to me. There tickets for us to go see their soccer tournament against England."

"Oh." Said Romano staring at her ticket, "I guess they want us to go huh."

"Well, they gave us the tickets so yeah." Said Italy confused by her sisters behavior.

Romano was quiet, "Well tell them I won't be coming."

"What? Why not?"

"Because… I- I have something to do that day."

Italy was seriously confused now.

"But, no. You do not!" said Italy getting a little aggravated.

"Y-yes I do too! Now stop bothering me jerk!" Romano said turning around. _Sorry._

Romano ran away to her house and slammed the door.

_Sorry._ She thought again.

She walked to her living room coach and fell into it.

She took another look at the ticket. _Jerks. Why me?_

She stared at her ticket and then her cell phone went off.

"Yeah? Hello?" she answered.

"Romano? Hey this is me Spain!"

"Aw, fuck. What do you want bastard? I'm not in the mood for any of your stupid games."

"Aw, what is my little henchmen mad about this time?"

"Okay, lets get one thing straight here. I am _not_ your stupid little henchmen, 'kay? And two-"

"Hey, Romano, I have a couple crates of tomatoes that I need packing. Can you come over?"

"What? Hey jerk, you didn't let me finish!"

"Is that a yes? Okay then, please come over soon!"

"What? NO! Stupid bastard, let me finish you little-"

"_This call has ended."_

Romano stared at her phone before throwing at the couch in frustration.

"Stupid… Bastard…"

Romano sighed, _Prussia._

"Oh, Romano! Glad you came over!" Spain said opening the door.

"Yeah, you're only happy because I'm packing tomatoes while you sit back and watch. Bastard."

"Yes, well…" Spain scratched his head.

"Hey, Spain. Who's at the door?" said a man with a German accent that was way too familiar.

_Aw, fuck. _Romano thought.

Sure enough, Prussia appeared at the door. Eating what looked like a tomato and potato vegetable soup.

"Oh, hello Romano." Said Prussia.

_Why? Why me?_

"Yeah, yeah." She said looking down.

"Well, to work Romano!" said Spain. His smile a little forced, "The tomatoes are in the garden and the crates are out back."

"Yeah, whatever." She said turning away from them.

"Hey Spain."

"Yeah Prussia?" asked Spain.

"Do you think its right to just boss Romano like that?" Prussia asked taking another bite of Potato Tomato soup.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Well, of course you wouldn't. But still, you don't have soveriety over him anymore."

"So? I mean he doesn't give a big fight over it or anything."

Prussia was giving one of those wtf looks.

"What are you giving me that look for?" Spain asked.

Prussia sighed, "Don't you even think about what he must be feeling when you tell him what to do and when he tries to speak you just blow him off?"

"Well… No I guess I never thought about it before."

Prussia shook his head, "Maybe if you were more awesome like me you wouldn't be so… you."

_Then again, I also know something you don't._ He thought he looked outside to the garden where Romano was working.

_Jerk… Bastard…Stupid…_ While Romano was picking Spain's tomatoes and putting them into carts, he listed all of the things Spain was.

_Lets see… oh yeah. Pedophile._

The sun was high and Romano was wearing her casual long sleeve shirt.

_Chigi. Its so damn hot._

She looked around to make sure no one was looking and took off her jacket showing her plain black shirt.

_Wow, that's so much better._ she thought wiping the sweat off her forehead.

Better get this done as fast as I can before Spain shows up… Or worse. Prussia.

Romano finally finished two crates when she heard footsteps from behind her.

"Huh?" she turned around to see Prussia and Spain walking towards her with cups and a pitcher of lemonade.

"What's this?" she asked.

"We thought you might be thirsty." Said Spain.

"Yeah, so we made lemonade." Said Prussia.

"Yeah, well." Romano started getting up and grabbing her jacket.

"Thanks?" suggested Prussia handing her a cold cup of lemonade.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." She said taking the cup.

She took a sip, it wasn't half bad. She chugged the rest. She was very thirsty.

"More?" asked Prussia.

"Yeah, thanks." She said while Prussia pored her more lemonade.

She chugged that too and sighed, "Yeah, well I'll get back to my stupid work now."

She turned back to the tomatoes and stack of crates and sighed.

_Two down…Twenty fucking more to go._

And she went back to work.

"Good plan Prussia. That seemed to make Romano feel better."

"Vwhat can I say? I'm just awesome like that." Prussia said kicking back.

"Well, its getting kinda dark isn't it." Said Spain looking outside, "What time is it?"

"Vwell, my watch says its only 6:00 p.m."

"Wonder what's going on…" Spain turned on the t.v. and flipped to the news.

"It seems that a freak lighting storm is brewing. This storm may cause power outages and flooding near any lakes or rivers. We wish everyone to stay in their homes to not attempt any errands or traveling. And-"

Spain turned off the television.

"Well that explains it." He said.

"Lets get Romano, give him the rest of the day off." Said Prussia getting off the couch.

"Y-yeah. Good idea." Spain said also getting up.

Romano paused in her working, "Jesus. What the hell is going on?" The temperature suddenly dropped ten degrees.

She got her jacket back on and was getting up when Prussia and Spain ran to her.

"Romano, c'mon lets get inside." Said Prussia.

"Yeah, c'mon. You don't have to do the rest. Just get inside." Spain said putting his hands on his knees.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Romano said, freaking out a little.

"It's a freak storm. The reporter said it might cause floods, just c'mon!" Said Prussia reaching for her arm.

"A freak storm?" she asked looking at the sky, "No. I-I think I'll go home."

"What?" Spain gasped, "You're kidding. Lets get insi-"

"No. Its not raining yet. I can get home in time." She insisted pushing past them.

"But-" Spain started.

"No, let him go." Prussia stated.

"What?"

"Don't worry. I'll go after him and make sure he doesn't get hurt or anything."

"Oh no. Not you too!" Spain crossed his arms.

"Don't worry." And with that, he sprinted after Romano.

* Chapter Seven *

_Chigi. Stupid rain._ Romano thought struggling to see through the sheet of downpour.

Romano was trying with all of her power to get home. But it was hard when there was a lighting storm going and you were soaked from three tons of water being poured on top of you.

That… and she kept getting the feeling that she was being followed. That scared her more than the lightening.

_Wow, déjà vu._ She thought. This reminded her too much of the time when Spain saved her from Turkey.

_Damn. I got to get home._ She fought against the winds and swore she was even picked up by them.

"I... Can… Do this."

She kept walking. Grabbing onto anything that might keep her feet on the ground.

"Ack!" She tripped on a root and fell face first and hit her head on low hanging branch.

Her eyesight was getting fuzzy and it wasn't because of the rain.

"C'mon. Don't… Pass… Out…" She said aloud.

She felt something warm trickle down her nose. She put her hand to her forehead and brought it back. And through the little floating lights she could see blood on her fingertips.

"Well. Shit." She said and then she passed out.

"ROMANO?! ROMANO?!"

Prussia was running through the rain screaming for Lovino.

_Great. I can't believe I lost her _He thought._ Itachan would not be happy to hear that I just let her sister dearest go out in a freak storm by herself._

He stumbled into a tree and fell on something soft.

"What the fuck?" he said feeling the thing he fell on.

"Uuuurrrrrghhhh."

"Did the ground just moan?" Prussia got up and got a better look at it.

"Holy crap! Romano!" Prussia pulled her up and looked at her face.

_How'd she get that cut?_

The gash on Romano's forehead was still bleeding. But the water seemed to be washing most of it away.

_Don't worry. I'll take care of you_. He thought ripping off a part of his shirt and wrapped it around Romano's forehead.

_There. That should do it for now._

He picked Romano up and started walking.

"What the fuck happened?" gasped Germany letting Prussia and the injured Romano in.

"Romano tried getting home from Spain's house before the storm came." Prussia started putting Romano gingerly down on the couch, "I followed him to make sure he got there safely. I lost him for a second but I kind of fell on him. He was passed out on the mud and had a huge gash on his forehead."

"Germany?" Italy said looking at him, "Is there something we can do? Her head is still bleeding."

Germany quickly looked at Prussia to see if he caught Italy's slip up. But he didn't seem to have noticed.

"Vwell, right now lets try to get her warmed up. I have un needle and thread in the office. When we get him dried off we can maybe try to sow her up."

"Is there anything we can do?" She asked.

Germany nodded, "Prussia, get some clean towels un start making tea. Italy, get those clothes off of Romano. I believe you always keep spares here. Use those. You can change her in your room."

"Vwell, vwhat are you going to do West?" asked Prussia.

"I'll get the needle and thread and anything else that I need to make sure Romano does not get an infection." Germany said, heading to his office.

"Hah, finally." Italy sighed. She just finished pulling off all of her sisters heavy, muddy, wet clothes and putting on some clean ones of hers.

Romano was still passed out but her breathing was normal. That made Italy feel better.

_Just look what you did to yourself._ Italy thought opening her bedroom door. She spotted Prussia in the kitchen and requested his assistance.

"Don't vworry. I got him." Prussia said picking Romano up and putting her on the couch.

"Prussia. Do you think she'll be okay- WAIT! I mean he! I mean will he'll be okay-"

"Its okay Itachan. I know that you and Romano are girls."

Italy was surprised beyond belief.

"But- How- I –What?"

"Alzright. I have zeh anesthetic." Said Germany walking in with his arms full of medicine and thread.

Germany looked up and saw Italy staring at him with teary eyes.

"Germany… You didn't… did you?"

"Did vwhat? Vwhat happened?" Germany asked confused.

"No, no. Itachan. West did not tell me. I was on my way to zeh bathroom when I hear you two talking." Prussia said preventing a famous Italy tear attack.

"Oh, I see." Italy said looking embarrassed.

"HAH! I knew you knew!" Said Germany triumphantly.

"Vwell, I gave you more zehn one clue."

Germany looked annoyed, "Yes vwell. At least we know everyone knows. This will make things much easier."

Italy looked at Romano, "Should we tell her when she wakes up?"

"No." Germany and Italy stared at Prussia.

"I think it would more fun un we keep it a secret for a little while."

"Oh, okay Prussia." Italy said looking at her sister again.

But Germany was not convinced. He stared at his brother with narrowed eyes.

"Un's why should we do that?"

"Because." Said Prussia looking at Romano, "It should be a surprise."

Germany decided to let the subject drop.

"Italy, can you remove Romano's bandage?"

"Sure thing." She said reaching for the make-shift bandage wrapped around Romano's head.

"So, are you coming to out soccer tournament?" asked Prussia.

"Well," Italy looked through the open door to see Germany pulling a thread through her sister. She quickly looked away, "I haven't quiet convinced Lovino, but I'm sure she'll come along at some point."

Prussia looked a little disappointed, "Oh, okay then."

"Italy." Germany said sitting down beside her, "I just finished Romano's stitching. She's still asleep, but you can go see her if you want."

"Cool." Italy got up and to see her sister.

Prussia was also getting up but Germany put a hand on his shoulder.

"Un vwe need to talk."

"Oh, so you think I'm up to something." Said Prussia as soon as Germany stopped talking.

Germany nodded, "You know I feel about Italy. And even though I do not particularly like Romano, I will not let you hurt her."

"Because, you are afraid that might upset Itachan? Kesesesesese."

"Uns its not funny!" Germany yelled.

"Veh!" Italy squealed peaking through the door, "I-is there something wrong?"

"Ah- No, no. There's nothing wrong." Germany said reassuringly.

"Oh, okay than." And Italy closed the door leaving the brothers alone again.

Germany put his head in his hands, "Vwhat I'm I going to do with her?"

Prussia chuckled.

_I see, you feel the same way you did all those years ago._

"Anyvway." Germany said turning to his brother, "No funny business."

"Yes, I'll try to keep my awesomeness in check." Prussia made and "okay" sign with his fingers.

"Good." And with that, Germany walked back into the living room with Romano and Italy.

Hey guys, I am sorry for any confusion. I forgot to add in chapter seven so here it is!


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"What? Really?"

"Yeah! He said he was uhm, he was going home and he found you passed out with a huge cut on your forehead." Italy lied.

Romano touched her stitched forehead, "Well. I guess that was nice of the Potato Sucker."

Italy nodded, "Maybe, you'll think about the soccer tournament?"

Romano sighed, _This again?_

"C'mon Romano! It'll be fun!" Italy said clapping her hands.

"With this on my forehead? No fucking way!"

"Really? The doctor said it's almost healed anyway. He even said he wasn't sure if you needed stitching in the first place."

"Yeah, okay he said that. But if this stupid stitching isn't out before the tournament, I'm not coming!"

"Okay, than pinky swear that if the stitching are out before the tournament, then you will come with me!" Italy stuck out her pinky.

Romano took Italy's pinky, "Yeah, fine."

"There we go. That was the last of them." The doctor said putting his tools away.

"Gee. Thanks." Romano said rubbing her bare forehead.

"No problem." The doctor replied, "Just don't mess with it too much. It might reopen."

"'Kay." And Romano left the office.

"Okay, the tournament is tomorrow so-"

"Woah, woah, wait a minute. I did not agree to come with you!" Romano shouted to her little sister.

"Oh, actually you did."

"Oh, really? Do you have some kind of proof?" she said sarcastically.

Italy smiled and pulled out a tape recorder and played it:

_Okay, than pinky swear that if the stitching are out before the tournament, then you will come with me!_

_Yeah, fine…_

Italy stopped and smiled at her sister, "Is that good enough?"

Romano stared in disbelief, "Holy crap you can be evil when you want to be."

Italy shrugged, "It's a gift."

Romano sat down at the kitchen table.

"Okay, so when is the freaking tournament?"

"Tomorrow at noon."

"WHAT?!" Romano shrieked.

"You've got to fucking kidding me! Tomorrow? Seriously?"

"Si."

"In ENGLAND?"

"Uh-huh."

Romano's jaw dropped.

"Then we should already be there! What did you think you were doing?"

"Waiting for you to get your stitches out."

Romano face palmed.

"I have plane tickets for tonight." Italy said taking a couple tickets out of her pocket, "I even packed your stuff."

Romano sighed, "And what time to we have to get on the plane?"

"Uhm, I think it was nine o' clock this evening."

Romano checked her watch, "Its five right now, we should start going."

"Okay!"

"Veneziano, hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Italy was struggling with her oversized carry-on bag.

"Yipe!" She squealed when an over sized- quiet putt-off Italian ran her over, spilling the contents of her bag in the process.

"Hey! You! Bastardo! Who do you think you are, huh?" Romano yelled at him shaking her fist.

"What you say little boy?"

The man had an over sized belly and a head that didn't quite match. It reminded Romano of a pc game she played once. It had flying bodies and bro's and teleporting naked guys, and all of these morbidly obese dead guys in it that looked suspiciously like the man in front of Romano. This did not make Romano any more - brave than she already was.

Romano took a few steps back, "Uhhh."

But the man didn't pay her attention because he pushed her out of the way saying, "Out of my way"

Romano brushed herself off muttering, "Bastardo."

Italy was trying to pick all of her stuff up and put it back in the carrying case.

Romano leaned down to help her and found a German flag and a British flag.

"Feli, what are these?" she asked.

"Oh, those are flags I'm going to wave at the tournament." Italy said picking the rest of her stuff up.

"Why both a German and a British?"

"Because I'm going to cheer for them both, even though I really want Germany to win." She whispered.

Romano sighed and looked at a plain yellow material and black thread.

"What are these for?"

"Oh, those." Italy said getting up, "I was going to make one for Prussia but I was so busy making Germany's and England's I didn't have enough time."

She took the flags and put them in her bag when the intercom beeped and said, "Nine o' clock plane for England is leaving in five minutes…. *beep*"

"Holy Crapola! Lets move!" Romano cursed and dashed to the plane.

"We - made it." Italy gasped.

"Yeah! The hell we did!" Romano gasped sitting in her seat that was right next to Italy.

A few minutes past when Romano looked at Italy who was sound asleep.

_Well, I don't think I'll have another opportunity like this._ She thought as she reached over her sister to Italy's carry-on case.

Romano dug in the jumbled mess of pasta ingredients and flags until she found the ones she was looking for.

She pulled out the yellow flag and the black thread.

_Now what did that flag look like again?_

She reached for her laptop case and pulled out her apple macbook and went to google images.

"Pr-ussian… flag." she muttered.

"Aha."

Romano studied the flag carefully and started sowing.

_Finally… Done…_ Romano thought, carefully folding the flag and putting it into her bag.

_Now, time to get some shut-eye_

She closed her eyes for what felt only like 5 minutes until Italy shook her awake to tell her that the plane was nearly there.

"I feel like shit." Romano muttered collapsing on the hotel bed.

"But Romano, we're going to have to leave soon" Italy noted.

Romano waved her hand muttering, "Five more minutes."

Italy didn't like the idea but let it slide.

"I'll wake you up when it's almost time to go."

But Romano was already asleep.

"Romano! Wake up! The game starts in less than two hours!"

"Whu- whazzat?" Romano muttered.

Italy pounced on her sister, "WAKE UP!"

"GAH! Wha- what the hell was that for?" She shook the fogginess out of her head.

"The game starts in less than two hours and you have to get ready, then we have to drive there and get seats!" Italy cried.

Romano sighed and sat up, "Fine, I'll get up."

"Nuh-uh. No way you're driving." Romano scowled.

Italy jumped into the drivers seat.

"You hardly got any sleep last night! Let me drive and you can sleep on the way."

"Well…"

"C'mon!"

Romano sighed, "Fine!"

She hopped into the passengers seat.

Italy hit the gas.

"_HOLY CRAPOLAAAAAAAaaaaaahhhhhhhhh hh!"_

Romano couldn't help but start cursing the second Italy's foot touched the pedal.

"Okay, We're going to stop by the flower shop to buy flowers for Germany and Prussia for good luck." Italy smiled.

"_SERIOULSY? YOU CAN HARDLY DRIVE AND YOUR GOING TO STOP TO GET FLOWERS?! THIS IS FUCKED UP!" _Romano reached for the steering wheel.

"_LET ME DRIVE!"_

"What? No way. You need your sleep."

"_SLEEP? HOW AM I GOING TO GET ANY SLEEP WHEN YOU'RE DRIVING LIKE A FREAKIN' MANIAC?"_

"Aw, see you're cranky." Italy let go of the steering wheel to poke Romano's cheek.

"_DON'T LET GO OF THE STEERING WHEEL YOU MOTHER-"_

"We're here~." Italy sang punching the brakes.

Romano would've flew through the windshield if it hadn't been for her seatbelt.

"I think… I'm going…. To be sick…" She muttered slumping in her seat.

"Veh? C'mon, we have to get flowers." Italy pulled her sister out of the car and on the sidewalk.

"Le-lemme go you- you."

Too late, Italy had already pulled her into the flower shop.

"We should get them in their colors, veh." She mused looking at the abundance of flowers.

Romano shook off her nausea and looked over her sister's shoulder, "I don't think they have black flowers."

"Hmmm, guess your right…"

Romano looked around and saw some black lace at the cash register.

"Hey, Feli. So you think we can use black lace?"

"Veh?" Italy looked at the laces, "Veh! Si, that sounds like a wonderful idea!"

She looked at the roses, "And some pretty smelling red and yellow roses too!" she looked at the yellow flowers, "Don't these look pretty?"

"Sure, sure." Romano nodded and pulled out her wallet from her pocket, almost bringing her flag along with it.

"Hmm?" Italy leaned towards her sister, "What was that?"

Romano stopped, "Oh, uh, nothing." She lied.

"You sure~?"

"Yes, now get those freakin flowers over here so I can pay for them!" She shouted.

"Okay, okay!"

"_Red light- IT'S A RED LIGHT! CAN YOU NOT SEE?"_

"Aw, c'mon. Stop being such a stiff." Italy sighed.

"_I'M NOT BEING A STIFF AN- AND YOU JUST RAN ANOTHER RED LIGHT!"_

Police sirens started blaring and were getting louder.

"Oh- uh- uhm-" Italy started freaking out.

_"JUST PULL OVER!"_ Romano screamed.

"Aahhh, okay." Italy clumsily pulled over to the side of the road.

"Excuse me sirs. Do you know you just ran two red lights?"

"Well, I uhm, I-"

"Sorry sir. I was just taking my little brother on a test drive." Romano lied, "I decided since he's going to get his drivers license I would let him drive a block or two. No harm done." Romano made a peace sign and smiled at the policeman.

"Well, since you didn't cause any accidents… And this must be his first time driving so I think I'll let it pass. Just this once."

"Grazie. Thank you sir." Romano watched the policeman drive away before bopping Italy in the head.

"When I say let me drive I mean let me drive! Look, now we don't have enough time to give the bastard's their good luck gift!"

"Romano- I, uh."

"To hell with it! Get in the passengers seat-I'm driving!"

The rest of the drive was in silence.

"Look, we're here~!" Italy hopped up and down and was about to dash to the Germans locker room when Romano grabbed her by the back of the shirt.

"C'mon. We have to get to our seats. The game is going to start soon."

After Italy asked for directions twice, the Italians found out that they were sitting next to the other countries.

"Italy, over here!" A short man with glossy black hair called.

"Veh! Hi Japan!" Italy hugged her friend.

"Please, I did not ask for a hug! You are in my personal space!" Japan pushed Italy away but Italy was already occupied visiting her other friends.

"Hi Hungary! And hello to you too Austria." Italy said.

"Oh, hello little Italy." Hungary smiled.

"Yes, hello Italy." Said Austria a little snootily like always.

Japan patted his seat, "Here's a seat."

The Italians sat down just as the German anthem and the British anthem started.

_Looks like no ones going to great me like always._ Romano thought sulkily.

"There! There! Look, there they are!" Italy shouted.

Sure enough, England, Germany and Prussia were lined up with their teams.

"Hiii~ Ludwiiiiiiiig!" Italy shouted waving her hand like an idiot.

Germany nodded and Prussia looked up and smiled raising his hand in a salute.

Romano smirked and raised her hand too.

_Wait, my flag._ Romano reached in her back pocket for her flag and just when she was about to show it to them the whistle sounded and the soccer tournament began.

"Hey, what are they doing?" Italy complained.

"The referees are asking for a break to determine if that was a foul." Japan explained.

"That's easy. It was definitely a foul." Romano said.

"How do you know?" Italy asked.

Romano shrugged, "Spain used to make me play soccer with him."

But Italy was distracted again, "Hey, they're looking over here!" She pointed to the Germany's who were waving at them.

The whistle sounded again for every ones attention. Germany headed for the field but Prussia took one last look at the stands.

_This is my chance_. Romano thought and she raised her Prussian flag so that Gilbert will see.

Prussia smiled and winked and gave Romano thumbs up before returning to the field.

Romano smiled, _He saw it_.

Apparently he wasn't the only one.

Italy leaned over to get a better look at Romano's hand made flag.

"Veh~ You made one too!" She squealed, "When?"

Romano was about to retort in a way that would make mothers cover their kids ears so instead she sighed and said, "While we were on the plane. I thought it would be unfair to Prussia if everyone had a German flag and no one had a Prussian one, okay?"

Italy smiled and nodded.

A voice rang through the stadium, "Foul!"

_I knew it_.

"YAY! I can't believe it! You guys won!" Italy squealed running to Germany as fast as she could.

"Hey! Don't sound so surprised!" Prussia kidded.

Romano smiled at the winners, "You guys... where well awesome." She blushed.

Prussia smiled, "Of coarse, I _am_ the awesome me!"

Romano rolled her eyes.

"Oh-oh yeah! Germany, Prussia! We have a gift for you!"

Italy pulled out the bouquet of flowers.

"Here you are!" She handed them the flowers.

"Uuuhhhh, uhhhmm" Germany face was very flushed.

"Oh, aw. Gee, well." Prussia was blushing and was scratching the back of his head.

"What's wrong?" asked Romano.

"Vwell, ah you see red roses mean-"Germany covered his brothers mouth.

"Its nothing, Thank you." Germany took the flowers.

"Well I'm glad you like them." Italy blushed.

"Hey, do you guys have a place to stay? If not, you can stay at our place for the night." Prussia asked.

"Well…" Romano was hesitant.

"Yeah, thanks!" Italy said.

"Vwell. Alright. We'll drive you if that's okay." Germany said.

"Sounds good!" Italy looked at Romano.

"Ah, fuck it. Okay Potato Bastards. You win."


	8. Chapter 9

*Chapter Nine *

Romano yawned in the back seat of Prussia's car next to Italy.

"Hey, vwhy don't you get some rest. You sound tired." Prussia insisted.

Romano nodded and like that, she was out.

Italy smiled than frowned. She seemed a little off.

"Italy. Is there something wrong?" Germany asked softly.

"Well, uhm." She glanced at Prussia, "Its- well." She frowned, "I, uh."

"Vwe're here!" Prussia announced.

"Vwhat is it Italy?" Germany pushed.

"I-I'll tell you later."

Prussia laid Romano on the couch.

"So, vwhat are we going to do with her?" he asked.

"Don't be silly Prussia. We have a spare bedroom." Germany said.

Prussia nodded and picked her up and brought her to the spare bedroom.

Germany turned to Italy, "Was there something you vwanted to tell me?"

Italy bit her lip, she just opened her mouth when Prussia came back.

"What's up with Romano? She was really tired." He asked to no one in particular.

"She stayed up all night on the plane to make that flag for you." Italy answered.

Prussia flushed, "Oh, really." He said with a goofy smile, "She did that for me?"

Italy nodded and sighed and asked if she could use their shower.

"Right down zeh hall and to your left."

"Grazie."

Romano opened her eyes and found herself in an unfamiliar room.

"Huh, whaz-wuh- HOLY CRAPOLA WHERE THE HELL AM I?"

She jumped off of the bed and bolted to the door and right into Prussia.

"Whoa! Watch where your going." Prussia caught Romano from falling on her butt.

"Oh, ah, where-"

"Your at my house. You and Itachan are staying over the night." Prussia said letting go of Romano.

"Oh, okay. That... yeah." Romano was silent for a moment than _wham!_

"Don't scare me like that again you Potato Bastard Number 2!" She screamed.

Prussia was holding his arm where Romano had punched him, it hurt, but this only egged him on.

_What a women_ He thought.

"Gee, what a nice thank you." He muttered.

Romano puffed out her cheeks and started down the hallway but stopped, turned around and asked, "Uh, where's the bathroom?"

Prussia stared at her, "Kes… kesese… Kesesesesesesesesesesesese!"

"What's So funny?" She asked.

Prussia shook his head, "The first door to your left."

When Romano was out of sight he sighed and turned around and headed to the kitchen for a beer.

Once Romano was done with her shower and was in her pj's she dashed to Prussia's room.

_Okay, just put it on the bed, and run as fast as you can._

She took a deep breath and put the neatly folded handmade flag on Prussia's bed.

She heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

_Oh crap_.

She hid behind the door and waited for the footsteps to pass by, but it didn't. Prussia opened the door and walked inside casually.

_Oh-crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap_.

Thankfully, Romano's great at running. So when Prussia was about to close the door she dashed outside as fast as she could.

_Woah, that was too close, _she thought as she left for her room.

_Okay, I-I have to do it today._ Veneziano thought as she fidgeted in front of Germany's room.

_But, how should I say it? _She bit her lip and pulled on her lingerie.

Italy never usually buys girls pajamas, since she usually sleeps in an under shirt and boxers, but tonight was different.

_Don't think about it_ She thought, _Just do it._

She stole her bravery and knocked on Germany's door. No answer.

She put her ear to the door, she couldn't hear anything.

Italy slowly opened the door and peaked inside, it was dark inside except for the moonlight coming through the open window.

"Hello~?" Italy whispered.

She tip toed to Germany's bed. And found him fast asleep.

_How should I wake him?_ She thought.

She looked him over and tried patting his arm. No good. She tried blowing in his face, nothing.

Finally, Feli puffed her cheeks and pounced on him.

"AH!" Germany gasped awake.

He made eye contact with Italy and his face flushed a million shades of red.

"I-Italy, wh-what do you think-?"

Italy put her finger to Germany's lip.

"Ludwig, you know what I've been trying to tell you since, well, since the day I met you." She looked into his eyes, "I love you."

Prussia sat down with his beer in hand and sighed.

_Today's been an awesome day._ He thought looking around his room.

_Whats this? _ He picked up some yellow material that was on his pillow.

He unfolded it and spread it out on his lap.

It was a handmade Prussian flag, a little messily done, but artistic still.

Prussia rubbed his thumb along the stitched bird. _Now, who could've made this._ He thought back to the soccer game when Romano held a Prussian flag for him to see.

Prussia closed his eyes, continuing to rub his hand over the stitching.

"Hmmmmmm?"

He felt something on the other side of the flag. He turned it over and saw something beautiful.

In the upper right corner of the flag was a small stitching of an Italian flag and below it in cursive seams was the name, "Lovino Romano Vargas"

Prussia stared at the artwork and ran his long slender fingers over the stitchings.

He smiled genuinely.

He took the flag and pressed it against his face and breathed in. It smelled just like her.

"Romano…"

Romano was tossing and turning in her bed while a million questions ran through her mind.

_Did he see it? Does he like it? Does he think it's stupid?_

She groaned, "What does it even matter? He thinks I'm a boy." She pouted.

_Kreak_

"Huh?" Romano sat straight and stared at the door.

"Hello?" she whispered.

Silence.

"Hmm." She fell back into the bed and covered her head with her pillow.

Something mad her jump back up and survey the room.

Still nothing.

_I must be losing it_, she slumped back under the covers and snuggled down. She closed her eyes and almost fell asleep.

"Surprise!"

"WhAT!" She yelled at the loud noise.

Prussia was in her face with a grin on his face, "Gute Nacht. How are you sleeping?"

Romano was about to scream to the heavens before Prussia put his hand over her mouth.

"Now, before you scream for your God, I have something to tell you."

Romano swallowed her curse and nodded.

"Pinky-swear you won't scream the second I let you go?"

Romano stared at his finger and rolled her eyes.

"Aw, c'mon."

Romano sighed and linked her pinky with his.

"Awesome!" He leaned back and stared at her face.

Romano stared back at him, "Just so you know, I was sleeping fine before you came along."

Prussia rolled his eyes this time, "Yeah, sure."

Romano spread her hands, "Well, you said you had something to tell me."

Prussia nodded, "First things first, I appreciate the flag you made me."

"I-"

Prussia raised his hand to silence her, "Second, you shouldn't be so timid around me. I know my awesomeness can be a little overwhelming but still."

Romano puffed out her cheeks in frustration.

"Third, I know that you're a girl."

Romano's eyes got wide and the air that was built in her cheeks was let out with a, "PPPPhhhhhfffrrrrttt."

"You- you vwhat?"

Italy nodded furiously, "Yes, yes I do. So much that I- I would die for you!"

Germany was in shock, "I-I had no idea… All those times… I just thought you were un playing around."

Italy shook her head, "So did I, but I realized that I meant every word."

Germany stared at her, his heart beat was rising rapidly.

Italy looked down, "But, if you do not feel the same, than I can understand." She was getting off when Germany put his hands on her back.

"V-veh?"

"Italy, no, Feli. I-I love you too. I just never un got the courage to tell you."

Italy smiled and hugged Germany closely, "Really?"

Germany hugged her back, "Really."

Italy snuggled closer to him and sighed.

"Uhm, Feli."

"Yes, Ludwig?"

"Vwhat on earth or you wearing?" He was rubbing the pink shimmery fabric between his fingers.

"Oh, uhm. I decided that I should dress more girly tonight, so I went to a department store and found these." She flipped her skit a bit.

"Do you not like it?" she asked.

Germany blushed even more, "N- not at all."

Italy smiled even more brightly, "I'm glad you like it."

She flipped over and got under Germany's covers and put her arms around him.

Germany wasn't as surprised as he should've been. He had gotten used to Italy randomly popping in his bed. But not dressed in nothing but lingerie.

Italy looked up at Germany and kissed his cheek. "Buonanotte Ludwig."

Germany blushed and leaned foreword and kissed Veneziano softly on the lips, "Gute Nacht Feli."

And they fell asleep in each others embrace.

"How'd you find out!", Romano hissed.

Prussia moved over to the other side of Romano and leaned against the head board.

"I just found out, like any other person. I heard about it."

Romano narrowed he eyes, "I swear if Potato Bastard Number 1 told you I'll-"

"No, no. He did not tell me. I was on my way to the bathroom when I heard Itachan and West talking.

Romano sighed and pulled her knees to her chin. "She can be a problem sometimes."

"Aren't they always? Younger siblings?"

Romano chuckled and stared at Prussia, "So, what? Is that it?"

"No, Actually." He scooted closer to Romano, "I know I hear this already form Italy, but can you tell me your side of the story?"

Romano sighed and looked outside the open window, letting the cool breeze tickle her face.

"Well, I guess I can give it a shot."

Prussia stared, "Wow, I had no idea."

"Well, yeah. Life isn't fucking perfect now is it?" she asked.

Prussia shook his head, "No, it isn't. But I learned that its better sometimes to think that it is, or at least moments in life can be." He stared into her eyes, "Perfect."

Romano shifted her gaze and tried to change the subject.

"Soooo, you really liked the flag, huh?"

"Yeah, it's the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Romano's eyebrows knit together, "Really? Than what's first?"

Prussia leaned closer into Romano's personal space, "You."

Romano jumped and nearly fell off the bed.

"Oh, hahaha. Yeah, that's not fucking funny. I hope you know that."

Prussia's eyebrows raised, "It wasn't a joke."

Romano stared into Prussia's crimson eyes, they did not lie.

"Y-your serious?" she asked.

Prussia nodded, "And that brings us to my fourth and final thing I need to tell you."

He grabbed Romano buy the shoulders and looked deep into her eyes, "I love you more than anything else in the world."

Romano's heart was going a million miles a minute. And so was her mind. I would put what she thought in this fanfic but they all went by too fast.

But before Prussia could even react, Romano smashed her lips into his in a ferocious kiss.

Prussia was shocked for like a milla-second before kissing back.

They were like this for a quiet a while before they finally let each other go so they could catch their breath.

"That-That." Romano gasped.

"Was awesome!" Prussia finshed.

"I-I can't believe I'm agreeing with you. But, but yeah! Fuck yeah!"

Prussia's breathing slowed along with Romano's. He crawled over to her and wrapped his limbs around her.

"I like your name." He whispered, "Lovino Romano Vargas. Is it okay if I call you Lovi?"

"No."

They laughed with each other and talked with each other the rest of the night.

That night, two loves that would last forever began.


	9. Chapter 10

Epilogue

Gilbert and Lovino where watching two children play in the valley full of flowers.

"Vwasn't West and your sister coming to visit today?" He asked putting his arm around his lover.

"Yeah, she should be coming soon." She said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Hiiii~!" a womens voice called from behind them.

"That must be them." She turned around.

Sure enough, Feli and Ludwig where a couple meters away.

"Romano, its so great to see you!" Feli hugged her sister the best she could with her largely swollen belly.

"Feli, I see the baby is coming along well." Romano observed.

Feli wagged her finger, "Bab_ies_." She corrected.

Gilbert smacked Ludwigs back, "Woah, nice going there West."

Ludwig blushed and cleared his throat, "Well, I'm not zeh one who's actually carrying zeh baby."

Feli hugged his arm, "No, you just helped out."

Ludwig blushed even more.

"Onkel Ludwig! Zia Feli!"

The two children playing in the field where charging towards the group.

The girl with white hair and hazel eyes stopped short, "Woah, Zia what happened to your tummy?"

The boy with dark brown hair and red eyes poked her arm scornfully, "Don't say that kind of stuff."

Gilbert clucked his tongue, "No arguing you two. Or we're not going to get pizza."

The two covered each other's mouth in horror.

Feli looked at her niece and nephew, "Now you two just had your birthday right? How old are you?"

"Four Zia!" they answered.

Ludwig reached in his pockets and pulled out two colorfully wrapped thin packages.

"I believe un these are yours." He handed them to the children.

"Presents!" The boy and girl took the packaged and unwrapped them.

"Awesome." The girl gasped at her new locket, silver decorated in ruby roses and the cross.

"Pretty cool." The boy admired his, gold with emerald vines and a cross.

Even though they were twins, you could never tell. The girl with her straight whit hair with the exception of a single curl that sprouted from middle of her forehead and brown eyes and the boy with his thick brown hair and crimson eyes. Not to mention their personalities. But even though, they always seemed to be in sync with each other.

Lovino patted their backs, "What do we say?"

"Grazie." They hugged Feli.

"Danke." The hugged Ludwig.

Feli smiled brightly, "You two have grown so big." She sighed.

Ludwig nodded, "I remember the day you two were born. I got un urgent call from Gilbert. He was freaking out and I un could hardly figure out vwhat he vwas saying." He looked at Feli, "then he said "the baby's coming!" and the line went dead."

Feli nodded, "When we arrived you two were already born." She giggled,  
"Gilbert was so shocked, he seemed to summon all of his strength just to tell us your names." She looked to the girl, "Angiola." She looked to the boy, "and Altmann."

The twins looked down in embarrassment.

"By the way, what are you going to name your babies?" Lovino asked.

Feli rubbed her stomach lovingly, "Well, there going to be boys. So we decided that I can name the younger one and Ludwig can name the older one."

She looked at her lover, "The name I'm going to use is Rome."

"And mine is Berlin." Ludwig said.

Lovino nodded and looked at her sister, "Your naming him after Grandpa Rome?"

Feli smiled and nodded.

Gilbert smiled slyly at his brother, "Un vwhat are you naming yours after Bruder dearest?"

Ludwig looked a little embarrassed, "I'm-I'm naming it after your capital."

Gilbert smiled and hugged his brothers shoulders, "That means a lot."

The couples talked and watched the two children laugh and play amongst the flowers as the sun went down.

Ludwig was holding Feli from behind and Gilbert had his arm around Lovino's waist and her head was on his shoulder.

"Children grow up too fast." Gilbert sighed.

Lovino kissed her lovers cheek, "You're telling me."

Ludwig rubbed Feli's stomach, "Can't vwait to have our own."

Feli smiled, "Same here."

The sun was slowly dipping below the horizon.

"I think we'd better go Feli." Ludwig sighed.

She nodded, "Its getting late."

Gilbert called for his children to come say goodbye to their aunt and uncle.

They hugged their aunt, "Addio, Zia Feli."

She held them, "Addio Angiola. Addio Altmann."

They hugged their uncle, "Lebewohl, Onkle Ludwig."

He hugged them back, "Lebewohl children."

The family waved their siblings goodbye.

Gilbert looked at his lover and kissed her, "I love you."

She kissed him back, "Love you too."

"Eeeewwwwwww." The children covered their eyes.

"Keseseseseseses!" Gilbert laughed and grabbed his children and kissed them, "I loooooove you!"

"Vatti!" Angiola squeled.

"Papa!" Altmann complained.

Lovino kissed and tickled her kids, " I loooooooove you!"

"Mama!" Angiola squirmed.

"Mutti!" Altmann escaped his mothers grasp along with his sister and ran off.

"Run, Run as fast as you can!" the little girl sang.

The little boy chanted, "You can't catch me!"

"I'm The GingerBread Man!" the yelled.

"The Awesome Vatti will most defiantly catch the naughty children!" Gilbert chased after his twin children.

Lovino squeled, "Hey! Wait for me!" and ran after them.

They chased after each other the rest of the day and when night fell they cached fireflies.

And when they were all out of breath they hugged each other all at once.

"Iche Lieber diche." Gilbert and Angiola sighed.

"Ti amo." Lovino and Altmann sang.

And far off, Feli and Ludwig gave each other the same vows.

Key-

Angiola- A female Italian name that means 'little angel; messanger'.

Altmann- A male German name that means 'wiseman'.

Ti amo – I love you Italian.

Iche Lieber diche – I love you in German.

Lebewohl – goodbye in German.

Adio – goodbye in Italian.

Zia – Italian for aunt.

Onkle – German for uncle.


End file.
